Grim Tales 4: Final Chapter
by DracoWolf316
Summary: My final chapter on the series.  It's several years after the last story, with both Junior and Minnie having gone through Highschool, and are now graduating.  Minnie gives a speech about her brother.  Poem by fallout-boy97's sister, which was awesome!


My Final Story on this series. It features a poem by falloutboy97's sister, outlined in **bold**. I originally had an Eddsworld chapter for this, but the document was lost when my computer crashed, so I made this instead, featuring the Eddsworld gang and Billy, who were supposed to show up in the lost chapter. Anyway, here it is!

* * *

><p>Junior was waiting in anticipation for his scroll. It was graduation day from Underworld high. He was in graduating alongside his sister, who managed to rise several grades and make UHS (Underworld Honor Society) At the moment, she was sitting up near the stage, with several other members. She was to make a speech of her time there. He felt envious of her at that, but he was proud all the same. He looked over the crowd of people to see her. She was a good 5' 8", with her Blonde hair grown out like their mother's. Her black graduation gown hid her red dress, as her cap hid her hairband.<p>

He was wearing a red graduation gown, as all other demons and guy monsters did. He also wore a black and gray suit underneath. Tucked in the corner of his crossed arms was his reaper's scythe, this one looking more demonic than his father's by choice. He looked behind him. It wasn't hard to see his parents, as they were sitting in the VIP section. His father was dressed in his robes like always, while his mom chose to wear something more formal- a black jump-suit with red knee high heels and clawed gloves. He laughed in his head at what she considered "Formal." Then again, who would stop her? He looked to his Dad's right and saw some other people. Jeff and Fred Fred Burger were there, as well as Billy. He looked exactly like the day he died, though now had red skin and small horns and a tail. All the same, he was always fidgeting in his seat from excitement and laughing. To the left of Mandy was Nergal Junior, wearing a black and red suit similar to Nergal's. Next to him was Mimi. She seemed a little more cheerful since her hands were regrown to replace the claws. In a row down from them was Catherine, Nick and Langston from Las Vegas, looking around nervously, yet more focused on the graduating class. Next to them was Dr. House, who sat under Fred and Jeff, joking around with them. Next to him were Tord, Edd, Matt and Tom, who were hooting and hollering like banshees. Junior looked to the left of them and saw four gorgeous banshees screaming.

"_That explains it." _ He thought. There was a sudden sound of hammering. Everyone looked forward to see their principal, the judge. He was hammering with his gavel.

"Okay, settle down everyone, settle down. Court is now in session." The Fly cop went up and whispered in his ear.

"What? It's a graduation? Oh. "He threw the gavel away.

"Welcome one and all to the graduating class of 2014. Now, before we begin, would the owner of the elevator with license plate "Hell777" please turn off your lights?" Edd, Tord, Tom and Matt got up and began to make their way out of the stadium of fire.

"Now, first things first, the Honor Society members shall stand and announce their speeches that they have prepared for us today. First up is Sally Krueger." A girl with burned- flesh and a striped dress under her gown got up. A man was crying in the crowd, accidentally cutting himself on his claw glove. Sally went and made her speech and sat down. Several other members went up and also made their speeches. Finally, it was Minnie's turn.

"That's me Girl dere mon!" Grim Shouted from the stand. Mandy was slouching in her chair with her legs up on the seat in front of her., but she took her cigarette out and paid close attention none the less. Juynior watched her walk up to the stage, her aura radiating fear and happiness.

"Thankest though all for coming forth this night for this grand event. I hath experienced much in my years attending this fine academy, and wish to express my deepest emotions of those experiences."

Junior smirked.

"Of course she'll talk about school. She's the only one who has so far."

"But before I convey my thought s and guidance to thou, I wish to bring up a small story of someone who has assisted me in mine life." Junior raised an eyebrow.

**"I walk down a road and come across a beautiful garden. When I enter inside, there I see my lifeless flower. I always want to come near it, but whenever I do, its petals start to fall off."**

Junior was at full attention now.

**"I don't mean to hurt him, but he always risks his life for me whenever I'm in danger. He means so much to me because he is the water to my flower, the moon to my stars and the sun to my sky."**

Junior was now very frantic.

"_Is she with a guy? How come I didn't know this? Who is he?"_

**"He is…my…brother."** Junior felt something inside him. He felt warm.

"Minnie…" He mumbled. Minnie finished her speech, and everyone clapped. Their family was crying.

* * *

><p>After the ceremony, Junior decided to take a walk on the surface. He teleported to a place where there were rose bushes and a full moon over head, shining light on the misty forest. He walked to a cliff and stared off into the distance. A sound came from behind him. He turned to see a green and black glow come from the ground. Minnie rose from it, her red dress swaying from the breeze.<p>

"Brother, I wish to know thy feelings about mine speech. Did it upset thou? Is this why you are here alone?" She asked, looking sad. Junior looked at her and smiled.

"No, I thought it was nice. Thank you." He said. She smiled. She walked over to where he stood, his suit contrasting her dress against the moon's glow. They hugged each other; glad that they could meet the next challenge afterlife threw at them…together.

* * *

><p>So there it was! Remember to Review it, and ssend me any constructional Criticism you may have, but NO FLAMES! Seeya round.<p> 


End file.
